Quand la nuit referme ses ailes
by Nafrayu
Summary: "J'aimerai que la vie soit comme ça. Libre. Sans peur, sans reproche, sans personne pour vous rattraper." One-Shot sur quelques moments entre Hermione Granger et Théodore Nott.


Bonsoir chers lecteurs !

J'ai écris cet OS pour les 100 reviews de mon histoire "L'heure du thé" mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu puisque cet OS n'a rien à voir avec le reste. J'espère que vous aimerez, prenez du pop-corn, un chat (ou à défaut, un plaid) et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :)

 **Résumé :** « J'aimerais que la vie soit comme ça. Libre. Sans peur, sans reproche, sans personne pour vous rattraper. »

 **Rating** : T au cas où.

 **Pairing** : Théodore Nott / Hermione Granger

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling alias The Queen.

* * *

 **Troisième année**

– Croûtard ! cria Ron en se précipitant hors du magasin.

Harry lança un regard désolé à Hermione et courut aider Ron à retrouver son rat. Hermione se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans la Ménagerie magique, une petite boutique dont les murs étaient recouverts de cages et où il régnait un vacarme infernal et une forte odeur. Cette ménagerie vendait toute sorte d'animaux : des rats, des chats – comme celui qui venait d'effrayer Croûtard –, des chouettes et hiboux, des chauves–souris, des boursouflets, des lapins, des tritons et une quantité d'autres êtres vivants.

Hermione examinait avec attention les multiples cages contenant des chouettes et hiboux tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres et se sentait incapable d'en choisir un. Ses parents lui avaient donné un peu d'argent pour qu'elle s'achète un cadeau et elle avait pensé à s'offrir un hibou puisqu'ils étaient très pratiques pour les sorciers. On s'en servait notamment pour le courrier. Hermione fit rapidement le tour de la boutique sans savoir quoi prendre. Le gros chat orange qui avait attaqué le rat de Ron la fixait de ses grands yeux jaunes en balançant sa queue de gauche à droite. Hermione s'approcha de lui et passa sa main dans l'épaisse fourrure qui le recouvrait. Le chat ferma ses yeux et se mit à ronronner. Il était grand, gros et Hermione se mit à sourire quand il se mit à jouer avec elle.

– Tu devrais le prendre, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un garçon de Serpentard qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue. Il examinait les cages contenant les Fléreurs avec attention et caressait l'un d'eux du bout des doigts. Il était très mince, grand et ses yeux bleus outremer étaient très lumineux. Hermione resta méfiante. Elle n'avait jamais eu droit à rien d'autre que du mépris voire des insultes de la part des Serpentard.

– Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Les chats sont plus intelligents que les hiboux, répondit-il à voix basse. Ils comprennent beaucoup de choses et on peut communiquer avec eux. Je n'aime pas les oiseaux, conclu-t-il en jetant un regard peu amène aux volatiles au-dessus de lui.

Hermione resta interdite et fronça les sourcils. Le Serpentard lui fit un sourire un peu mystérieux et se releva en cessant de caresser le Fléreur roux dans sa cage. Hermione voulut répondre quelque chose mais la gérante de la ménagerie vint lui demander si elle avait fait son choix. En même temps, un homme débarqua dans le magasin, l'air de mauvaise humeur :

– Théodore ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda-t-il.

– Je regarde les Fléreurs, répliqua ledit Théodore sans se presser pour autant.

– Tu en as déjà deux au Manoir, fit remarquer son père, ça suffit comme ça !

Théodore lui lança un regard noir mais le suivit hors du magasin. Hermione le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il suivait son père qui le réprimandait pour être partit sans l'avoir averti. Encore.

– Alors ? demanda la gérante du magasin.

– Je prends celui-ci, répondit Hermione en désignant Pattenrond.

* * *

 **Quatrième année**

 _Oh ! Can you dance like a hippogriff ?_

 _Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma…_

Hermione cherchait Viktor du regard en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise dans sa jolie robe couleur lavande, principalement parce que beaucoup de garçons la dévoraient des yeux, chose qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Quelque part, c'était d'ailleurs très injuste. Hermione préférait accorder son attention à ses études ou à ses amis plutôt qu'à son apparence et elle trouvait très agaçant qu'on ne la remarque qu'une fois ses cheveux lissés et son visage maquillé. Elle repéra Viktor un peu plus loin, occupé à parler avec Karkaroff et décida de se promener un peu dans le parc.

Elle croisa le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue qui bavardaient d'un ton enjoué – enfin, surtout Dumbledore, Hermione doutait que Rogue sache prendre un ton enjoué. Un peu plus loin, Fleur Delacour était très occupée à embrasser Roger Davis, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.  
Hermione s'installa sur un banc et rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns dans son dos. Elle avait un peu froid ici mais elle se sentait mieux qu'au milieu de la foule dense des élèves. Son estomac se tordit quand elle pensa à Harry qui dansaient présentement avec Parvati dans la Grande Salle. Harry qui n'avait pas compris que Hermione voulait l'accompagner au Bal et qui avait attendu le dernier moment pour trouver une cavalière. Comme tous les autres, il ne l'avait vu comme une jeune fille seulement ce soir.

– On est seule ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione sursauta. Un jeune homme s'installa à côté d'elle, plus grand que Viktor. C'était Théodore Nott et contrairement aux autres Serpentard, il ne se moquait pas d'elle. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'elle avait acheté Pattenrond. Cependant, ils ne se parlaient que rarement et se contentaient de se croiser en cours.

– Je prends un peu l'air, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Et toi ? Tu m'as suivi ?

– Un peu, avoua-t-il, mais il y a surtout beaucoup trop de monde à l'intérieur.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre et ils restèrent quelques minutes dans un silence seulement troublé par le bruissement du vent et les gloussements d'une jeune fille un peu plus loin.

– C'est étonnant de te voir habillée comme ça, fit-il remarquer.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Quand la plupart des garçons lui avaient dis qu'elle était jolie, voire n'avaient rien dis du tout – comme Malefoy qui s'était contenté de la fixer la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau – Théodore trouvait ça « étonnant ».

– Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle en se raidissant.

– J'ai plus l'habitude de te voir… sans tout ça, dit-il un peu maladroitement.

– J'ai voulu faire un effort pour ce soir, répliqua-t-elle.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça pour être joli, murmura-t-il en lissant inutilement sa robe de soirée.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, un peu surprise.

– C'est gentil, répondit-elle en souriant. Je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours de toute manière.

Elle entoura ses épaules de ses bras, frissonnant à cause du froid et songeant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle rejoigne Viktor.

– Je te laisse, ajouta-t-elle en se levant, je vais rejoindre Viktor.

Fort heureusement, la nuit camoufla son rougissement intempestif.

– Bon courage, lâcha-t-il en ricanant, il n'est pas très, très futé celui-là.

– Viktor est très gentil, le défendit-elle.

– Encore heureux !

Elle le fusilla du regard mais craqua quand elle le vit se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de rire.

– Tu es un drôle de Serpentard, lança-t-elle en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans un mot puis Hermione tourna les talons et partit rejoindre son cavalier.

* * *

 **Cinquième année**

– Pattenrond ?

Hermione regarda sous la table où travaillaient Dean, Seamus et Neville mais aucune trace de son chat. Elle chercha également sous les fauteuils moelleux devant le feu de cheminée, dans le dortoir des filles, celui des garçons et soupira profondément quand elle comprit que son cher matou était ailleurs dans le château. Elle monta chercher sa cape dans le dortoir, salua Parvati et Lavande qui bavardaient joyeusement sur leurs lits et descendit dans la salle commune. Harry et Ron terminaient leurs devoirs près du feu tandis que Fred et George testaient une nouvelle fois leurs inventions sur les premières années. Hermione leur lança un regard sévère auquel Fred lui répondit par un clin d'œil coquin.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et sortit dans le couloir du septième étage. Il faisait froid et elle resserra un peu plus fort sa cape contre elle. Le couvre-feu n'était pas encore tombé et plusieurs élèves paressaient dans le château en se moquant – pour la plupart – d'Ombrage et de ses directives ridicules. Hermione longea le couloir principal du septième étage et croisa plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor dont les frères Crivey qui goutaient la toute nouvelle Crème Canari de Fred et George.  
En passant devant la plus haute fenêtre qui menait aux escaliers inférieurs, Hermione stoppa net sa marche. La forme touffue de son chat gambadait dans le parc, le soleil couchant se reflétant dans son pelage orangé. Hermione soupira et partit en quête d'un portrait du septième étage, celui d'Elizabeth Beurk, une personne exécrable qui insultait les née-moldue comme elle. Cependant, son portrait cachait un passage secret menant près de la salle des potions ce qui était le raccourcis le plus court pour accéder au parc. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se plaça devant le regard inquisiteur de cette femme qui était vêtue d'une robe noire très austère, d'une collerette et d'un chapeau pointu.

– _Facta, non verba_ , dit Hermione d'un ton ferme.

Elizabeth Beurk pinça les lèvres mais ouvrit le passage vers les cachots.  
Hermione dévala les escaliers en priant pour que Pattenrond ne soit pas trop loin et qu'elle n'ait pas à cavaler dans tout le château. Elle déboucha sur l'entrée de la salle de potion et frissonna violemment. Il faisait vraiment très froid ici.

Elle prit un autre couloir et remonta jusqu'au hall d'entrée avant de sortir dans le parc. Pattenrond était pratiquement au même endroit qu'avant. Hermione souffla de soulagement et marcha d'un pas décidé vers lui avant de découvrir que son chat n'était pas seul. Il jouait avec ce qui semblait être un Fléreur. Hermione avait lu quelque chose à propos de ces animaux dans _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , de Norbert Dragonneau. Les Fléreurs étaient des animaux proches du chat, très intelligent et clairvoyant et Hermione se souvenait qu'il fallait posséder un permis pour pouvoir en posséder un sauf si l'animal en question était croisé avec un véritable chat, comme Pattenrond.

Le Fléreur qui jouait avec son chat était de couleur gris moucheté avec de grands yeux jaunes perçant. Ils stoppèrent leurs jeux en la voyant et Pattenrond trottina tranquillement vers elle. Hermione resserra sa cape autour de son cou pour contrer le vent froid qui balayait le par cet se baissa pour caresser les deux chats entre les oreilles. Le Fléreur était très câlin quoiqu'un peu méfiant et sa fourrure était incroyablement douce.

– A qui es-tu toi ? murmura-t-elle.

– A moi, répondit une voix amusée derrière elle.

Hermione sursauta, se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Théodore Nott se tenait derrière elle, sa cape sur les épaules.

– Tu comptes me surprendre à chaque fois que tu viens me parler ? demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit en se souvenant que lors de leurs rares conversations, il l'avait toujours approché sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

– C'est parce que tu ne fais pas assez attention, expliqua-t-il.

Il se baissa à ses côtés et le Fléreur sauta sur lui en ronronnant.

– C'est un véritable Fléreur ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, répondit-il en hochant la tête. En fait, j'en ai deux, mais je n'amène que celui-ci à Poudlard.

– Ah oui c'est vrai, marmonna Hermione.

– Pardon ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Quand on s'est vu à la ménagerie sur le Chemin de Traverse, rappela-t-elle, ton père est venu te dire que tu en avais déjà deux. C'était bien ton père, non ?

Le visage de Théodore se ferma subitement et Hermione se mordit la lèvre en pensant qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible.

– Oui, oui, marmonna-t-il.

– Désolée, je ne voulais pas… tenta-t-elle de dire rapidement en voyant son visage se fermer.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, coupa-t-il. Disons que je n'aime pas parler de ma famille.

Hermione se tut et attrapa Pattenrond dans ses bras.

– Je vais remonter, lança-t-elle en tentant de caler son chat dans ses bras. Aie !

Pattenrond avait sauté sur la pelouse en la griffant au passage. Le Fléreur de Théodore avait fait de même et ils jouaient à présent sans plus faire attention aux deux humains plantés devant eux. Hermione poussa un long et profond soupir qui fit sourire son camarade de Serpentard.

– Dire que je pourrais réviser au lieu de passer ma soirée à lui courir après, maugréa-t-elle.

Mais personne n'était dupe, Hermione aimait trop Pattenrond pour lui en vouloir.

– Tout le monde sait que tu vas être brillante, murmura Théodore.

Hermione piqua un fard.

– Rien n'est jamais sûr, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

– C'est ça, sourit-il. Si tu veux, j'amènerais Pattenrond dans mon dortoir et il reviendra vers toi demain matin, je ne compte pas bouger d'ici avant un moment, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione hésita un instant et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Des yeux vraiment très bleus.

– Je ne veux pas que… disons Malefoy ou quelqu'un d'autre lui fasse du mal, lâcha-t-elle.

Théodore la regarda surprise.

– Tu sais Drago fanfaronne beaucoup mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à un animal et de toute façon je ne laisserais personne le blesser, répondit-il.

Hermione hésita puis hocha finalement la tête et repartit vers la tour de Gryffondor.

* * *

 **Sixième année**

– _Granger ? Granger ? Seriez-vous parente d'Hector Dagworth-Granger, fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des potionnistes ?_

– _Non, je ne crois pas, monsieur. Je suis d'origine moldue._

 _Harry vit Malefoy se pencher vers Nott et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Tous deux ricanèrent mais Slughorn ne se montra nullement décontenancé._

Hermione était accoudée contre une rambarde en haut de la plus haute tour du château, celle d'astronomie. L'air était doux et annonçait l'été qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Pourtant, Hermione était sûre que les choses ne se passeraient pas aussi bien que la douceur du temps ne le laissait sous-entendre. Harry était partit quelques heures plus tôt pour une mission en compagnie du professeur Dumbledore. Depuis, Hermione avait l'estomac noué et ne cessait de scruter le parc à la recherche du moindre signe indiquant que Harry était de retour sain et sauf. Mais rien. Le parc restait désespérément vide. Une légère brise agitait les feuilles des arbres et tout était plongé dans la pénombre. Seules les fenêtres de la cabane de Hagrid brillaient et quelques panaches de fumée sortait de la cheminée. La peur au ventre, Hermione tentait de se persuader de rentrer à la tour de Gryffondor mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

– Tu ne comptes pas sauter au moins ?

Hermione sursauta et se retourna, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle dût avoir l'air épouvanté puisque Théodore Nott la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

– Calmes-toi, dit-il en s'accoudant à son tour. Tu n'allais pas _vraiment_ sauter, n'est-ce pas ? Je plaisantais.

– Bien sûr que non, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle reporta son attention sur le parc qui était toujours aussi calme et silencieux. Soudain, elle se rappela quelque chose et se tourna vers lui.

– Une minute ! s'exclama-t-elle. Le couvre-feu est passé !

– Je le sais oui, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

– Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, poursuivit-elle d'un air sévère.

Théodore la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

– Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me mettre en retenu ? M'enlever des points ? demanda-t-il d'un air narquois.

– Je pourrais, en effet, répliqua-t-elle.

– Mais tu ne le feras pas, poursuivit-il pas le moins du monde impressionné.

– Et pourquoi ça ?

Théodore réfléchit quelques instants. Hermione se rendit compte que de toute façon, elle ne ferait rien. Il était le seul Serpentard qu'elle appréciait un petit peu.

– Parce que je te tiens compagnie, dit-il finalement.

– Je suis très bien toute seule, rétorqua Hermione.

– Je m'occupe de ton chat, ajouta-t-il avant d'étouffer un fou rire.

Hermione ignora la remarque graveleuse et remercia le ciel qu'il fasse nuit. Elle devait être encore plus rouge que les cheveux de Ginny.

– Bon d'accord, mauvais exemple, admit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ajouta-t-il.

– Je n'ai pas envie de rester dans la salle commune, répondit-elle en regardant ses ongles.

– Tu as l'air inquiète, remarqua-t-il.

Hermione regarda ses mains crispées sur la rambarde froide.

– Un peu, murmura-t-elle. Il se passe des choses dehors…

Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait intensément.

– Si ça continue comme ça, commença-t-il prudemment comme s'il cherchait ses mots, tu devras… faire attention.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, répondit-il.

– Je n'ai pas à cacher qui je suis ! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux brillants de colère.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ce n'est pas le moment de clamer sa différence, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, les Mangemorts se cachent de moins en moins et les premières victimes seront les Sang…

Il se tut brusquement et se mordit la lèvre mais c'était trop tard. Hermione avait bien sûr comprit qu'il avait été à deux doigts de dire « Sang-de-Bourbe » et elle dût se mordre la langue pour ne pas pleurer. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Elle éclata en sanglot et le bouscula pour redescendre de la tour d'astronomie.

– Non, attends !

Il l'attrapa par la taille alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui.

– Je suis désolé, expliqua-t-il à toute vitesse. C'est sorti…

– Oui c'est sorti tout seul, coupa-t-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Parce que tu l'as entendu toute ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Toute la tension de ces dernières semaines retombait : les examens, Harry, Voldemort, les Mangemorts, les disparitions… tout cela était épuisant.  
Théodore pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard.

– Oui, admit-il. Mais je ne voulais pas t'insulter je suis désolé, je veux simplement que tu es en danger, plus que la plupart des élèves. Déjà tu es amie avec Potter et ensuite tu viens d'une famille de moldue, ça te place ta famille et toi en tête de liste, tu comprends ?

De mémoire, Hermione ne l'avait jamais entendu autant parler. En classe, Théodore était plutôt du genre très discret et très silencieux.

– Tu proposes quoi ? questionna-t-elle.

– Il faut que vous partiez, murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit uniquement parce que Potter a le don incroyable de se coller dans des situations pas possibles.

Hermione eut un petit sourire et Théodore la relâcha doucement. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras tout ce temps.

– Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il se tortilla alors, mal à l'aise.

– Un peu, avoua-t-il.

– Je ne savais pas que tu m'appréciais, avoua-t-elle.

– Je te parle, c'est déjà plus qu'à beaucoup de gens, fit-il remarquer.

– Mais tu t'es moqués de moi, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Il la regarda avec un air surpris.

– Pardon ? Quand ça ? demanda-t-il.

– En début d'année, répliqua-t-elle.

– Tu as la rancune tenace, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, par contre je ne m'en souviens pas du tout.

Hermione se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

– Lors de notre premier cours de potion, expliqua-t-elle, Slughorn m'a demandé si j'étais parente avec le fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des potionnistes et tu as ricané.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, apparemment il ne s'en souvenait vraiment pas.

– Oh, finit-il par dire. En fait, Malefoy a simplement dit que Slughorn serait déçu que tu viennes d'une famille de moldue alors qu'il n'apprécie généralement que les personnes qui ont quelque chose à lui apporter. Ah, et ça lui aurait fait plaisir que tu ne sois pas la chouchoute d'un professeur pour changer, ajouta-t-il.

– Hum, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

– Ça n'avait rien de méchant, assura-t-il.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione, lui fit un sourire charmeur qui l'a fit rire.

– Tu feras attention, d'accord ? Tu es intelligente, ça serait dommage que les Mangemorts aient ta peau.

– Il y a d'autres personnes plus intelligentes que moi, fit-elle remarquer.

– Oui mais à part moi je n'en connais pas, répondit-il en souriant.

C'est qu'il avait l'air fier de lui en plus !  
Hermione lui donna un coup de coude mais ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Je vais mettre mes parents à l'abri, finit-elle par dire, mais moi je dois aider pour combattre Voldemort.

– Évites de te faire tuer dans ce cas, murmura-t-il.

– Promis, dit-elle en souriant.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux en regardant le parc toujours aussi calmes plusieurs mètres plus bas.

– Tu veux bien me faire une promesse ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

– Ca dépend de la promesse, répondit-il doucement.

– Ne devient pas comme eux, dit-elle rapidement sans oser le regarder.

– Comme qui ? Les Mangemorts ?

Hermione hocha la tête et leva les yeux vers lui.

– Je sais que ton père était parmi les Mangemorts qui nous ont attaqués au Ministère, expliqua-t-elle.

Il parut soudainement très abattu et s'assit par terre contre la rambarde en métal. Hermione fit de même et le regarda alors qu'il fixait un point indéfini.

– Dis-moi que ce n'est pas lui qui t'a blessé sinon je crois que je saute, marmonna-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a blessé, c'est Dolohov, le rassura-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

Théodore regarda un instant la main d'Hermione et la prit doucement dans la sienne.

– Un sacré imbécile celui-là, marmonna-t-il.

– Tu le connais ?

– Je connais la plupart des Mangemorts de vue au moins, expliqua-t-il. Ils venaient à la maison quand j'étais petit. Je les voyais de loin puisque mon père m'envoyait souvent dans ma chambre quand ils étaient là.

Hermione serra doucement sa main dans la sienne. En bas des escaliers de la tour d'astronomie, ils entendirent Rusard pester tout seul à propos de Peeves. Ils se tendirent et attendirent que le concierge passe son chemin.

– Il va falloir que tu rentres, dit Hermione.

– Le rôle de préfète te va à merveille tu sais ? ricana-t-il.

Néanmoins il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements.

– Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? proposa-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire.

– Je crois que le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard ne sera pas trop dangereux pour moi, ricana-t-il.

– C'est uniquement pour t'éviter de tomber sur un autre préfet, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid, mais puisque tu le prends comme ça…

Elle s'apprêta à partir, la tête haute et l'air vexé quand Théodore l'attrapa doucement par la main. Elle le regarda un peu surprise, son cœur battant très vite pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Il entremêla ses doigts avec les siens et l'attira contre lui pour l'enlacer doucement. Hermione était sûre qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur battre puisqu'elle-même l'entendait résonner dans ses oreilles. Elle ne savait pas réellement comment ils avaient faits, mais pendant leurs rares conversations, leurs coups d'œil furtifs et leurs sourires dérobés, ils avaient fini par devenir amis.

– J'aimerai que la vie soit comme ça. Libre. Sans peur, sans reproche, sans personne pour vous rattraper, murmura-t-il au creux de son cou.

Hermione sourit tristement et caressa son cou. Elle se détacha ensuite de lui en éprouvant une étrange sensation de vide. Il la regarda un instant puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione resta figé de surprise quelques instants puis passa ses bras autour de son cou. Quelle importance de toute façon ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, tout ça ne mènerait à rien quoi qu'il puisse se passer.  
C'était doux et intense à la fois et Hermione sentit son corps se couvrir de frissons. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que Peeves fasse tomber une armoire quelque part au septième étage et que Rusard ne se mette à hurler. Hermione n'osa pas croiser son regard mais posa sa tête contre son torse.

– A bientôt alors, dit-il finalement.

– On se reverra sans doute, dit-elle avec aplomb même si rien n'était moins sûr.

Mais Théodore n'était pas idiot. Il lui fit un sourire triste, l'embrassa brièvement une nouvelle fois et disparut par les escaliers.

Hermione le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et sentit les larmes affluer. Cette fois-ci, elle ne chercha pas à les retenir et se mit à pleurer, sa tête enfouie dans ses mains.

* * *

 **Septième année** – **Quelque part dans la forêt de Dean**

Hermione riait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas rit ? Beaucoup trop longtemps.

– Harry ! protesta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne. Il posa l'autre dans son dos et commença à valser un peu maladroitement. Ils rirent et Hermione le guida un peu mieux. Le temps était glacial dehors, leur tente était humide, leur nourriture maigre et le danger omniprésent. Pourtant, pendant quelques délicieuses minutes, ils oublièrent tout. Ils oublièrent Ron qui était partit, les Mangemorts qui les traquaient sans relâche et Voldemort qui semblait stagner au-dessus de leurs têtes comme l'épée de Damoclès.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, la magie se brisa. Harry regarda Hermione et lui fit un sourire contrit. Ils avaient tous les deux maigrit et la fatigue creusait leurs traits. Pourtant, ils se sentaient bien parce qu'ils étaient ensembles. Harry sembla hésiter puis embrassa Hermione. Elle se détacha un peu surprise et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

– Excuse-moi ! s'exclama Harry. Désolé, je n'ai pas…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit puisque Hermione se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle attendait ça ? Des mois, des années même ! Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre tout en s'embrassant et Harry commença à détacher doucement sa chemise, puis celle d'Hermione. Malgré le froid et la dureté de leurs conditions, ils finirent entièrement nus dans un des lits superposés. Ce n'était pas tant l'amour qui les unissait plutôt une envie presque sauvage d'obtenir un peu de tendresse.  
Il était près de trois heures du matin quand ils se regardèrent enfin dans les yeux, toujours nus, toujours étroitement enlacés. Hermione esquissa un sourire et Harry se mordit la lèvre. Finalement, ils éclatèrent de rire pendant plusieurs longues minutes jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre.

– Oh, Harry… murmura Hermione. On ne dira rien à personne, d'accord ?

– Promis, répondit-il en souriant. Mais il n'empêche que tu es très jolie, Hermione.

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 **Septième année** – **Quelques minutes après la Bataille de Poudlard**

Hermione titubait. La fatigue lui était tombée dessus comme un étau et elle ne rêvait que de s'asseoir dans un coin pour y dormir de tout son soûl. La Grande Salle était dans un état déplorable, les gravats – tout comme les cadavres – jonchaient le sol, les hurlements de joies étaient assourdissants et Harry avait du mal à se dépêtrer des élèves, parents et professeurs qui l'assaillaient, les joues baignées de larmes, pour le féliciter d'avoir vaincu Voldemort. Ron était avec le reste des Weasley dans un coin et pleurait à chaude larme la perte de son grand frère. Hermione passa devant les corps de Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks et elle sentit ses jambes défaillir. Elle se rattrapa au coin d'une des tables et s'éloigna le plus possible. Elle s'assit sur un des bancs et respira profondément pour chasser l'horrible et tenace envie de vomir qui la prenait aux tripes. Elle releva la tête et vit les Malefoy installés un peu plus loin. Ils se serraient les uns contre les autres sans faire attention au brouhaha autour d'eux. Les élèves et leurs parents étaient assis sans distinction autour des grandes tables, il n'y avait plus de Gryffondor, de Serpentard, de Serdaigle ni de Poufsouffle, juste des sorcières et des sorciers assis ensembles. Olivier Dubois aidait Roger Davis, un ancien élève, à porter le corps des élèves morts pendant la Bataille pendant que certains élèves en soignaient d'autres avec l'aide de Madame Pomfresh. Parmi eux, Hermione reconnu Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass, deux élèves de Serpentard de la même année qu'elle.

Sa nausée étant un peu calmée, Hermione se releva et contempla les ruines de l'école mais aussi la joie et l'espoir qui animait chaque personne présente.

 _Ils étaient libres._

Cette phrase résonna en elle pendant de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne puisse en saisir le véritable sens. Neville arriva vers elle en boitant et la serra contre elle en riant. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de sang et de poussières mais quelle importance puisqu'ils étaient libres ? Harry était assis en compagnie du professeur McGonagall sur deux chaises rescapées de la Bataille. Ils buvaient un liquide ambré que la jeune fille identifia comme du whisky pur feu et riaient de bon cœur. Hermione eut un sourire en les voyant et tourna la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir Ron mais son regard s'arrêta sur une toute autre personne. Théodore était assis parmi les rangées de cadavres et contemplait quelqu'un fixement, le teint blanc. Il avait l'air encore plus mince que d'habitude et ne bougeait pratiquement pas. Hermione se dirigea vers lui malgré sa fatigue et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle avait vu bien trop d'horreur pour que la vue d'un mort ne lui fasse quoi que ce soit à présent – surtout si le mort en question était un Mangemort – mais elle se sentait triste pour lui. Elle posa une main sur son bras et le serra doucement. Théodore sursauta et la contempla quelques instants avant de se mettre à rire.

– Pour une fois que c'est toi qui me surprends, murmura-t-il.

– Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, marmonna-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis triste, en colère ou soulagé. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Il semblait complètement perdu et au moins aussi épuisé qu'elle. Il tenait la main de son père dans la sienne et contemplait son cadavre froid.

– Il avait été gravement blessé il y a deux ans et il croyait qu'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il. C'était idiot.

– Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, avoua-t-elle.

– Je comprends, dit-il en souriant. Il n'était qu'un assassin alors on peut difficilement dire « il est mieux là où il est » ou un truc du genre.

Théodore avait la même faculté que Luna à dire des choses dérangeantes de façon brutes.

– Tu ne devrais pas rester là, murmura-t-elle. Madame Pomfresh distribue des potions de Sommeil là-bas, tu devrais en prendre.

Hermione recouvrit le cadavre de son père avec un linceul propre et prit doucement la main de Théodore pour l'entraîner plus loin. Manifestement, il était là depuis trop longtemps. Il se laissa faire et lorsque Madame Pomfresh arriva avec un énorme morceau de chocolat, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il était plein de sang.  
L'infirmière leur fourra un énorme morceau dans les mains et partit s'occuper des jumelles Patil qui étaient plus pâle que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Hermione se souvint alors que Lavande Brown, leur amie, avait été gravement blessé par Greyback.

– Ce n'est pas mon sang, dit-il face à son air interrogateur.

– C'est celui de…

– Oui, coupa-t-il.

Ils mangèrent leur chocolat en silence et Hermione sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Dehors, le soleil répandait sa lumière à travers les vitres brisées de la Grande Salle, comme un murmure que tout irait bien à présent.

– Tu devrais te déshabiller, suggéra-t-elle.

Théodore la regarda, surprit.

– On pourrait au moins attendre d'être seuls tous les deux pour ça… suggéra-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Hermione lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

– Arrêtes de me frapper ! Je suis en deuil, je te ferais remarquer ! rit-il.

– Pourquoi tous les hommes ne pensent qu'à ça, hein ?

– C'est toi qui pose des questions à double-sens aussi, se défendit-il.

– Je voulais juste dire que ce n'est pas sain de se balader avec la moitié du sang de ton père sur toi, répliqua-t-elle.

Théodore fit une drôle de grimace et Hermione songea qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui lancer ça comme ça.

– Excuse-moi, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

– Non, ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il. C'est juste que je ne sais toujours pas si je me sens bien ou pas.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui caressa doucement la joue.

– Je vais te chercher une chemise propre, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se dirigea vers une pile de linge et prit une chemise à peu près à sa taille. Elle enleva sa veste, fit taire son air moqueur d'un regard et l'aida à enlever ses vêtements. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils et prit son bras.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hermione fit un bond en arrière et cacha le « Sang-de-Bourbe » gravé dans sa peau. Les larmes commencèrent à affluer quand elle pensa à Bellatrix et la longue torture qu'elle lui avait infligée. Théodore s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et éclata en sanglot, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

– Tu ne m'as pas écouté, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je t'avais dit de faire attention.

– J'ai fait attention… la plupart du temps, protesta-t-elle. Mais Bellatrix…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase et se remis à sangloter contre lui. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne soit tout à fait calme.

– Tu es quitte pour aller me chercher une autre chemise, fit-il remarquer.

– Idiot ! Je…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'il l'embrassa longuement. Hermione s'accrocha à lui et prolongea le baiser autant qu'elle le put. Une série de délicieux frissons explosa en elle et une petite partie d'elle se demanda si jamais il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre eux maintenant que tout était terminé.

– Quand tout sera vraiment fini, commença-t-il, quand j'aurais enterré mon père et mis un peu d'ordre dans mes affaires, je pourrais peut-être t'inviter à dîner ?

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Apparemment, quelque chose pourrait vraiment se passer entre eux et peut-être même que ça durerait.

* * *

 **19 ans plus tard**

Hermione ôta son écharpe verte et la glissa dans son sac à main. Le temps était très doux en ce premier septembre et le soleil brillait sans discontinuer depuis des jours. Le Poudlard Express attendait ses élèves sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, toujours aussi écarlate et crachant de gros panaches de fumée blanche au-dessus des enfants et de leurs parents qui se disaient au revoir.  
Hermione sentit ses yeux la picoter mais se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Elle devait au moins attendre que sa fille soit partie sinon ça serait pire.

– Ça va, maman ? demanda une toute petite voix.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers Eli, sa deuxième fille, qu'elle tenait par la main et l'embrassa sur la joue.

– Oui ma chérie, lui assura-t-elle, je suis un petit peu triste que ta sœur parte à Poudlard mais tout ira bien.

Sa petite fille de huit ans hocha la tête et fit un câlin à sa mère en la serrant aussi fort que le ventre d'Hermione le permettait. Oui parce que d'ici quelques mois, Scarlett, l'aînée, et Eli auraient un petit frère. Théodore arriva enfin sur le quai, la valise de leur fille sur un chariot en compagnie de Fred, le hibou que leur fille avait reçu en cadeau pour sa rentrée. Fred était un nom très étrange pour un hibou mais quand Hermione avait chargé les véritables Fred et George d'acheter le cadeau de leur fille parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'y rendre elle-même, les jumeaux s'étaient bien évidemment arrangés pour lui faire une farce. Aujourd'hui, le joli hibou moyen-duc de leur fille ne répondait pas à un autre nom. Scarlett tenait la main de son père et semblait sur le point de pleurer.

– Je ne veux pas y aller, dit-elle les yeux remplis de larmes.

– Ma chérie, commença Hermione, tout se passera bien. Poudlard est une école merveilleuse.

– Et si les autres ne m'aiment pas ? murmura-t-elle.

– Lance-leur un sort, suggéra Théodore.

Il se prit un regard façon professeur McGonagall de la part de Hermione.

– Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne t'aime pas, lui assura-t-il finalement. Tu es une fille merveilleuse et tu auras Jamie avec toi. En plus il y a tous les Weasley et ils peuplent la moitié de l'école, crois-moi.

Théodore se prit un nouveau regard façon McGonagall de la part d'Hermione tandis que Scarlett sécha ses larmes et prit son goûter que son père lui tendait. Jamie était le fils de Ginny et de Blaise Zabini. Il rentrait également en première année à Poudlard et ils espéraient se retrouver tous les deux dans la même maison. Mais Théodore avait raison, il y avait d'autres Weasley à Poudlard dont les filles de Fred et George – qui totalisaient un nombre impressionnant de retenues –, Teddy, le fils de Tonks et Lupin, Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur, et le fils de Drago Malefoy, Scorpius qui était déjà à Serpentard. Scarlett les connaissait tous très bien et Hermione savait que sa petite fille ne serait pas seule.

Soudain, Scarlett prit peur et tira doucement la robe de sorcier de son père qui vérifiait que tous les bagages étaient là.

– Papa ? hoqueta-t-elle.

– Oui mon cœur ?

– Et si je suis à Poufsouffle ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix aigüe qui faisait curieusement penser à Hermione.

– C'est très bien comme maison, Poufsouffle, lui assura-t-il.

– Tu manques de conviction, remarqua sa fille.

Avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux bruns, elle était le portrait craché de sa défunte grand-mère paternelle. Théodore la regarda un instant.

– Tu peux demander au Choixpeau de ne pas aller à Poufsouffle si tu ne veux pas y aller, lui assura-t-il. Harry a demandé à ne pas aller à Serpentard, tu sais.

Scarlett parut soulagée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Fred et George débarquèrent avec leurs filles sur le quai et tentèrent sans aucun succès de leurs inculquer un peu de discipline.

– Papa, tu ne crois pas du tout à ce que tu dis, fit remarquer la fille de Fred.

– Oui et bien je répète ce que ta mère me dit, maugréa-t-il. Évite de faire sauter l'école et ça ira.

Angelina et Katie, respectivement mariées à Fred et George, jouaient dans différentes équipes de Quidditch nationales et elles n'avaient pas pu accompagner leurs filles pour leur troisième rentrée à Poudlard.

Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, que les derniers baisers furent distribués et que chaque élève eut trouvé une place, le train s'ébranla. Il était onze heures précise. Hermione sanglotait sur l'épaule de son mari et George donnait les dernières recommandations à sa fille – « Ne prends pas le raccourcis du quatrième étage ! Il y a eu un éboulement… » – tandis que Harry, Ron et Ginny agitaient la main en direction de leurs enfants, se souvenant que, des années plus tôt, c'était eux qui embarquaient dans le train vers un voyage inconnu.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! ^^_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et je vous offre un beau cookie !_  
 _J'ai choisis de laisser Fred en vie pour économiser des larmes et que Hermione soit amoureuse de Harry et non de Ron parce que je trouve ça infiniment plus logique._

 _Bonne semaine à tous :)_


End file.
